Howls of the Moon
by Wolfprincess529
Summary: Part 3 of SAGA! Stephanie is here yet again battling the Kanima alongside Derek Hale, her mate, Scott, Stiles, Allison, and the rest of the pack. Being bitten by a werewolf, and escaping death is surprising enough. What else will happen in her life? Summary yet again still sucks! Please read and review!
1. Intro to life AGAIN!

**A/N Hey again my lovely readers! I started again! Aren't you happy for me? This is based off the new episode, which I honestly have to say it rocked! And it was so suspenseful! Especially Lydia's party! Okay, just a heads up, I know I made Lydia "dead" but I might have to make her reappear into this story. I don't know how I'm going to do it yet, but I'm realizing she is VERY important now in "Teen Wolf" since she's immune. Just bringing a heads up. Okay! Let's start reading and reviewing and loving!**

**Chapter 1:**

Okay, once again, I'm Stephanie Williams. Still a "college" student, still hanging out with Stiles, Scott, Allison, Derek, and the whole gang, but I don't even go to college anyway since my life has been one hell of a damn rollercoaster. Being bitten by a werewolf isn't something easy to cope with, especially if that werewolf was the most arrogant guy out there. For the people who don't know who that is, it's Derek Hale. At first, I tried to ignore him, because he kept saying something about me being his mate. I was so consumed about hating him, I didn't listen. Then one day, I finally tried to accept being his mate, but then he comes and tells me that two alpha's cant mate because of some alpha rule. Me, being my normal old self, finally realized the only way to cope with my love/hate feelings towards him was either to deal with it, or kill myself. I tried to kill myself, but he appeared and saved me. We've been together ever since then, trying to cope with the rule. But I recommend you read my first story to get the whole feeling of it. "Sorrow and Secrets" Does that ring a bell?

Later on in my life, we were together, still fighting the Kanima. Moon and Stiles hooked up, odd yes I know, Scott and Allison still in the same situation since Allison's father, Mr. Argent or Chris, banned her from seeing Scott again. And then, one day while Allison and I are out together, Zayn comes into my life. Fast forward a bit, he kidnaps me by crashing into my car while I was driving home, clawing my stomach, causing me to bleed out drastically, carries me to who knows where, and cages my like a wild animal. Anytime I would threaten him, he would electrocute me. And each time he did send electricity into me, my blood would flow out of my stomach rapidly, causing me to become unconscious many times. I thought I was going to die since I wasn't healing and my blood continued to rush out of my body, and I wasn't sure if Derek heard my howl for help. Finally, Derek, Scott, and Isaac came to my rescue and here we are now. And just read my second story to understand how that went down. "Venom Kisses" remember?

Now, I really, _really,_ _**really**_ recommend you read those two stories before you read this one, or just continue from here, because this story will be crazy. Like I've said many times before, I'm Stephanie Williams.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

It was Derek, Allison, Scott, and I in Derek's car, driving home from the movie. Derek and I were up front, while Allison and Scott were in the back.

"So what did you think of the movie Derek?" Allison asked.

"I- uh- wasn't really paying attention."He smirked in my direction.

"I wonder why…"Scott said sarcastically.

"Like you were watching the movie, too Scott."I turned around to look at him with a huge cheeky smile.

"I was too watching the movie!"

"What was it about?"

"Um, a couple, with a child, and love, and stuff."He mumbled.

"Nope. My point exactly."I turned back to face the road, smirking as Scott slightly blushed.

"Whatever, just take me and Allison to my house."

"What do you think we were doing?"Derek asked looking back at him from the rear view mirror.

He looked over to me, smirked, and sped up faster towards Scott's house. Surprisingly, I found Scott grabbing onto the door handle that was above the door, while Allison embraced him tightly. What would've been a ten minute trip turned into a five minute trip because before I knew it, we were in front of Scott's house. "We're here!"

I looked back to see Allison with her eyes shut and Scott still having a grip on the handle. "Right. Let's go Allison."

She sat up and nodded quickly. "T-thanks again, Derek for the ride home. Stephanie… I'll see you later?"

I nodded, saw Derek flash a brief smile and nod, and then watched a shaky Allison and Scott walk out the car.

"Be safe you two, if you know what I mean!"I shouted after them, which caused them to laugh as entering the house.

I suddenly felt Derek's hand on my knee, working its way up and down my thigh. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know."I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm.

He took his hand off my thigh, reclined his seat, picked me up out of my seat, and placed me on him so I was straddling his hips.

"Not in front of Scott's house, what if his mom comes home and sees?"I asked.

"Fine, in front of your house then."

I nodded, climbed back into my house, and watched as he drove off towards my house. Yet again, what would be a fifteen minute trip, turned into about a seven minute trip. He shut off the engine, and repeated what he did in front of Scott's house. "Ready now?"He asked.

I nodded and inhaled slowly, as he planted mini kisses along a soft patch of skin on my jaw bone, all the way down to my neck, while also unzipping my sweater, leaving only my tank top. I grabbed his shirt and used one of my claws to rip it off him quickly, and grabbed his head from my neck and gently planted my lips onto his finally exhaling the breath I didn't realize I was holding for so long. We were comfortable with what we were doing, and we didn't want to go any further. "Derek… Derek wait.."

"What?"He panted in between kisses.

"You should go rest."

"Why?"

"With the full moon coming and your pack might get crazy, you should be ready."

"Right. And you're going to help me with that right?"He kissed me again as a bargain deal.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure. Goodnight."I quickly kissed him, grabbed my sweater, and hopped out his car and jumped to my window. I looked back at him, waved, then stepped inside my room. I threw my sweater onto the computer chair as I heard Derek speed off to the hideout.

I flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Wednesday is going to be one heck of a day." Then, I sat up and cursed myself. "Shit! People were having a 'remember Lydia' birthday party. And I have to be with Derek to help control his pack! Ugh…"I grabbed a pillow and smashed it against my face.

Wednesday….

Derek POV:

I opened the chest and grabbed the chains for Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "Do you know what these swirls mean?"

"It has many meanings. Body, mind, and soul. Father, Mother, son."Boyd answered

We all looked at him surprised. "Do you know what it means to me?"I asked.

"Alpha, beta, omega?"

I nodded. "That's right." I gave a pair of chains to Isaac and stood up. "This full moon is going to be serious. It's a time of healing, but you will want to kill anything that gets in your way."

"Good thing I had my period last week."Erica smirked.

We all saw Stephanie walk in with bags and bags of I'm guessing clothes. "Hey everybody." She greeted, dropping the bags next to Erica. "I need you for a minute."

"What's with the bag of clothes?"Isaac asked.

'It's for Lydia's remembrance party, and I have a feeling it's going to be a surprising one. I need Erica's input."She said with a smirk.

"I feel honored." Erica took up a bag and looked inside. "Damn! How much did you spend? A million dollars?"

"Baby, what is that?" I heard Steph ask me.

I looked at her, then everybody else. "This is for Erica."I held up a skull chain with nails sticking through the holes in it.

**A/N Until next chapter, read and review!**


	2. Party Guessed Part 2

**A/N Okay, here is Chapter 2! Still based off Monday's episode. This chapter is one of my favorites, so enjoy! And I hope you enjoy how I tried to bring Lydia back, even though it sucks in my opinion, but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and I were in the train, Isaac holding Erica's arms back, and Derek getting ready to put that scary looking skull chain on her head.

"Why does Erica have to be the one to put that on?"Isaac asked.

"Because she can withstand more pain than the rest of you two, well, almost as much as Stephanie can. There is a second one if you want one."Derek scowled.

"I'm good."He held Erica's arms tighter.

I grabbed the chain, and then walked in front of Erica. "You ready, girl?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah."

I put the chain around her forehead and began tightening each nail, trying my best to ignore her pain. She stayed quiet at first, started crying a little, then started screaming in agony, trying to escape Isaac's tight grip so she could rip the chain. Just doing this job was hurting me, hearing her scream in pain. It brought back memories I really didn't want to remember. Finally, I finished screwing the last nail inside her head. "Done, now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for a party."

I turned and walked out of the train, trying to avoid the glares I was receiving, and the blood of Erica on my fingers. I went inside my car, slid off my sweats and tank, and put on my party dress and heels. I brushed my hair into a messy bun and put my make up on using the rear view mirror. I started the engine and drove off towards Lydia's house.

After a half an hour, I finally reached in front of her house, seeing Allison just walk inside, and Stiles walking up to her porch with a present, even though she was dead surprisingly. I shook my head in disapproval. "Stiles, you really miss her don't you?"

I stepped out of the car, grabbed my purse, and started walking towards the front door, also seeing Scott walk inside. "Am I that late?"I thought to myself.

Finally, I knocked on the door, to be greeted by Lydia herself. She had a tray of cups full of punch and a party dress on.

"L-lydia?"I asked surprised.

"That's my name."

"I thought you were dead."

"I was out of town."

"For three years? Really?"I looked at her suspiciously .

"I needed to get away for a while, since all my friends' were keeping secrets from me, I needed to figure out my life. Punch?"She offered.

"Sure… Thanks."I grabbed it, sniffed it quietly, then took a sip.

"Come in."She gestured inside.

Some part of my gut told me not to, but I did anyway. I headed towards the pool to see Scott, Allison, and Stiles together. I walked up behind them, and cleared my throat. "Ahem."

"Hey."They all said simultaneously.

"Hi, did anyone else notice the resurrection of the once dead Lydia Martin?"I basically whispered shouted.

"Yeah, I guess we were wrong. She wasn't dead after all."Allison started scratching her arm awkwardly.

"Something doesn't feel right. Why isn't anyone else here? This is Lydia's party, the biggest party of the year." Stiles asked.

"Maybe people aren't here because she was once considered the town's whack job."Allison answered.

"Well maybe I could call the lacrosse team to come."Scott offered.

"I can call some people I met at the rave. Trust me, they know how to party."Stiles added.

About an hour later…..

I looked around the pool, noticing that it was full to capacity. Whoever Stiles invited really did know how to party. "I'm going to the bathroom okay?"I told Allison, who nodded.

I walked back inside the house, finishing off the last of the third cup of punch I had, and started walking upstairs. The room felt dizzy as I reached the top of the stairs. Suddenly, I saw Derek kissing Erica near the bathroom. I tried shaking my head to clear my vision, but they were still there. I felt anger grow inside me, making me shift. I bent my head down, still trying to calm down. I finally shifted, looking up to find Derek and Erica gone. "What the hell?"

I decided to skip going to the bathroom and go back downstairs. When I finally reached near the pool, I saw Scott trying to sober up Stiles and Allison. I stumbled over to where they were, and sat next to Allison. Out of nowhere, a girl comes up and dunks each of our heads into the mini pool.

"How do you feel?"The girl asked.

"I feel like I have to break the no hitting a girl rule!"Stiles grumbled.

'Yup, he's sober, and so is the rest of them."

Derek POV:

After Isaac and I battled two crazy werewolves, which were Erica and Boyd, I chained Isaac back up, and walked out of the train to get some fresh air. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Lydia standing there with a dazed face.

"Lydia? What are you doing here? Aren't you dead?"

She tilted her head slightly, picked up her hand, opened it in my face, and blew wolf's bane powder into my face. The room started spinning rapidly, as I fell backwards, knocking myself unconscious. I faintly felt her drag me towards my house.

Stephanie POV:

I gasped for air as I was dunked into the pool yet again. "What the hell was that for?"

"You weren't sober enough, and it was fun."Stiles joked.

I hissed at him, then I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my gut. I had a sense of fear that Derek was in trouble, but I shook it off. "Hey Scott, if Derek was in trouble or anything, he would howl right?"

"Yeah of course! That's how we usually tell each other. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Secretly, I was hoping tonight wasn't an unusual night where he didn't howl for help. Suddenly, we all heard screams of help towards the pool. We saw some guys throw Matt into the pool, but he was struggling to swim.

"Matt can't swim?"I asked.

"Dude, dude, Matt can't swim!"Stiles whispered to Scott.

Then it all hit us. Whoever controls the Kanima can't swim either, which means he controls him. We all watched Matt suspiciously as he scowled at us and walked passed us.

Everybody at the party start running and screaming as police sirens wailed nearby, including us. During all the commotion outside, Scott and I managed to stick together. I looked over and saw Matt fuming with the Kanima wrapping itself around his legs. I tugged on Scott's arm to motion him look to over at his direction, but by the time Scott looked, he disappeared in the crowd.

Allison POV:

I finally found my car, and saw that I had a miss call from dad. "Dad? He knows I was at a party, why would he call?" I listened to the voicemail which told me to meet him at the hospital, it had something to do with mom.

I sped off towards the hospital, scared about what happened. After speeding through the chaos and traffic, I parked in front of the ER and rushed inside, to see dad with a sad expression on his face, dried tears on his cheeks. He turned slightly, just enough for me to see a body in the room with a blanket covering the whole body.

"No…. no…"I started crying and running towards the room, but my dad held me back tightly.

"No! Please…. What happened! What happened…!"I screamed and cried louder.

"Allison, I'm so sorry."

"Dad! What happened! Why!"I continued crying into his shoulder, not wanting to believe that my own mother has died as well…

**A/N I have to give Props to Crystal Reed for her crying scene in the new episode, even brought me to tears, and trust me, I rarely cry. But her mom and her didn't really have a strong bond like that to make her cry so hard, but still Props to her! Chapter 3 is coming soon, until then... Read and review!**


	3. Fury, rage, and death

**AHHH Don't kill me please! I haven't updated in like a week I know! I came back from vacation and I realized my last chapter couldn't be updated without the new episode! So please forgive me! This chapter is the longest I ever written... I think? Well, It felt like forever! But here it is, a present for being soo patient with me! Again I am soo sorry! By the way, there is a Narrator POV. I just want to see if you guys like that better than the character POV'S. Okay, enough chit chat! Let's start reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 3:**

Stephanie POV:

I started driving towards Derek's house, yet again having that sharp pain in my gut. Something wasn't right, and I had a feeling that it had to do with Derek. During the party, I noticed that Lydia was nowhere to be found. That was sign number one for me. The second sign is how everyone was having hallucinations from the punch. And finally, the third and final sign for me was my sharp pains and no howls from Derek. Three signs were just enough for me to go do some investigative work.

I reached in front of Derek's house, and saw the vets' car parked out front. Unsure of what was actually going on, I stepped out of my car, and grew my claws out slowly. I hesitantly but also silently jumped onto the porch and glided my back against the door to one of the broken windows. I saw the vet kneeling near him, blocking my view of Derek. Unable to control my anger, I busted through the wall and hissed. **"What the hell is going on here?"**

**"**Woah, woah! Calm down, Stephanie."The vet said while standing up with his hands up.

"**Don't you dare tell me to calm the hell down! Now, what the hell is Derek doing on the floor weak? And I swear if you did something to him I'm going to-"**

"Steph!"

I looked over and saw Derek plead with his eyes for me to calm down. I sighed, and then turned my direction back to the vet still standing there. "You have just escaped death."

"Thank you for sparing my life."He replied with a hint of sarcasm, which I decided to ignore just for Derek's sake.

I kneeled down beside Derek and brushed my fingers against my face. "What happened?"

"Peter happened."

I looked back at the vet, motioning him to continue with the explanation.

"Lydia knocked Derek out with wolf bane powder, dragged him here, and used the last moon of winter to bring back Peter Hale, while taking his alpha powers back."

"What?" I nodded as I started to help Derek up. "So what do we do now? Well, what does Derek do since I'm probably going to be arrested for murdering a supposedly dead Lydia?"I asked.

"Find Scott and Stiles. Find them as soon as possible. And whatever you do, trust no one."

"I don't trust anybody, well Stephanie is the only person really."Derek said proudly.

"Yeah, well the one person you really need trust from doesn't give it to you. Maybe that's why you haven't reach you're true alpha potential like you've wanted."

"**Watch it, vet**."I snapped at him, but was held back by Derek.

"Fiesty one, isn't she? I guess someone has to compare to your characteristics."

"Exactly why I love her. Let's go get Scott, Steph."I felt Derek basically push me towards my car.

"Fine"I started walking, but then stepped towards the vet. "Lucky yet again. Luck is just on your side tonight don't you think?"

We walked out of Derek's house and towards my car. I helped the still weak Derek into the passenger seat, climbed into my seat, and drove off towards the sheriff's office.

Scott POV:

It's me and Mr. Stillinski still in his old office looking for more files on Matt.

"What the hell is taking Stiles so long?"Mr. Stillinski mumbled.

I looked up to see Stiles being pushed from behind with a gun, which was Matt. I reached for my phone in my pocket and started dialing but Matt noticed, which then he made us drop our phones on the desk.

"Start walking."He commanded us. We walked towards the cell and stopped, waiting for Matt to command us.

"Stiles, handcuff your dad to that pole."

Stiles hesistantly followed his order. "Tighter, Stiles."Matt snapped.

"Do what he says, Stiles." ordered. Stiles nodded and tightened the cuffs.

"Happy now Matt?"

"Shut up and let's go."Matt pushed both of us back to the office room. While walking past a hallway, we saw three dead police officers laying on the floor.

"What are you doing? Going on a killing spree?"Stiles snapped at Matt.

"Hehe, actually, it's not me doing these killings. The kanima is there for that. Now keep moving!"Matt explained while pushing us with his gun.

We reached the office and started shredding all evidence that pointed at him during the killings. All the medical records, details, everything.

"There, we did what you want, can you just let us go now?"I asked.

Suddenly, head lights shined through the window. "_Shit, my mom is here. I can't let her see me shift or let her get hurt._"I thought.

"Whose that?"Matt asked.

"My mom. Please don't hurt her. I'll just tell her to leave and say we didn't find anything. Just leave her out of this."I pleaded.

"Well, you open the door and let her in, or I kill Stiles first."Matt threatened.

I walked towards the door actually scared. "Please, don't hurt her."

"Just shut up and open the door!"

I turned the doorknob….

Stephanie POV:

We reached in front of the sheriff's office, seeing the glass windows shattered. "What the hell?"

"Let's go."Derek commanded as he hopped out of my car.

I followed and walked beside him, shifting halfway, just in case. We walked alongside a wall, looking for anything suspicious, but nothing showed up.I saw Scott through the window, with Matt pointing a gun at him. I flashed my eyes at him, finally getting his attention, but I placed a finger on my lips to keep him calm. He flashed back and then looked back at Matt.

Suddenly, I felt a claw dig into the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Derek being held up by the kanima, and my blood on one of the claws of Jackson.

"D-derek."I started to fall, but the Kanima held me up and led us to the door Scott was hesitant to open.

Scott finally opened the door and saw both of us. "Thank god!"

The kanima pushed both of our paralyzed bodies forward, both of us collapsing onto the floor.

Matt came near both of us and chuckled. "Aw, look. Derek the big bad wolf and his devious shewolf are paralyzed. How does it feel to be completely helpless, especially if I brush Stephanie's cheek like this." I felt him brush his fingers against my cheek. "Or if I planted a kiss onto her lips?"

"Come near her face and I will make sure I kill you slowly!"Derek growled.

"We still have teeth that work, so pucker up prince!"I snapped and hissed at him.

Stiles came into the room and saw Derek and I on the floor."Aw come on! Just when I thought we were going to be saved!"Stiles groaned.

The kanima hissed at Stiles, clawed his neck, and then pushed Stiles onto the floor next to us.

"Stiles!"Scott shouted.

Suddenly, another pair of headlight flashed through the window. I saw Scott look away nervously.

"Scott, who is that?"I asked while trying to move some part of my body.

"That's his dear mother, Steph! Let's go give her a warm welcome, Scott."Matt pushed Scott towards the front of the office.

"Stiles, can you move any part of your body?"I asked.

"Nope."

"I may be able to push the toxin out of my body by triggering the healing process."Derek mumbled.

"What, wait, what are you doing?"Stiles asked while watching Derek claw himself in the thigh. "That's disgusting."

Suddenly, we heard a gunshot coming from the front. "Scott!"I shouted, but the kanima hissed me to be quiet. We watched as Matt dragged Scott's mom towards the cell.

"So our hypothetically planned escape isn't hypothetically working is it?"Stiles asked.

"I can feel my toes."Derek answered.

"Dude, I can freaking move my toes!"Stiles grumbled.

A few mintues later….

We heard faint gunshots being fired. Then, we saw Scott rush inside and kneel beside Stiles.

"Scott, Derek and I are fine, take Stiles and go. Go!"I snapped.

He nodded and ran out the room with Stiles in his arm. I followed Derek as we both shifted.

"Let's go kick some ass."I hissed, which received a nod from Derek

Allison POV:

After reading the letter mom left me explaining what really happened, I told my dad and grandfather I wanted Derek dead. Even though I knew Stephanie would die for him, if she or anybody of his pack protected them, they would die as well. All I had in my priority is killing Derek for killing my mother, and nothing, not even Scott, was going to stand in my way.

It was my dad and I inside the dark sheriff's office, looking for Derek. We looked in each room, not noticing the kanima right behind us. Then, I saw the kanima leap and attack my dad. I tried shooting it in the head with my crossbow, but it simply took the bow out and started coming after me.

I darted and hid behind a desk, with my silver bladed dagger in my hand. I peeked out from the desk slightly, and I saw the kanima slithering around, still looking for me. I duck under the desk to completely hide.

I felt the kanima jump on top of the desk, looking for me. I managed to sneak away without it noticing. I jumped onto the cars and and jumped towards it, stabbing it in the ribs. It grabbed my neck, trying to choke me, but I managed to grab my other pocket knife and stab it in the stomach. It looked at me with pity, clawed my neck, and threw me down.

I saw Matt kneel beside me and shake his head. "Remember when I said at the party 'well if I can't have her, no one can'? Well, Allison, if I can't have you, **no one can!**"

Suddenly, we heard something fall. He got up to go check it out. I closed my eyes, but the almost screamed when I felt another hand near me. I saw my dad place a finger on his lips, telling me to keep quiet. He picked me and carried me away to safety.

Narrator POV:

Mr. Stillinski finally broke the small pole which was hold him, but didn't notice Matt behind him, who whacked him in the head, leaving him unconscious.

"Please Matt, my son was shot and he needs medical help. Can I just please see my son?"Scott's mom pleaded.

"Just how clueless are you people?"Matt asked with rage.

Suddenly, Stephanie and Derek showed up at the doorway, fully transformed and ready. But the kanima appeared out of the shadows and hissed. Stephanie and Derek responded with growls, and hurled after the kanima.

Stephanie was the first to get blown into the wall, which caused Derek to get even more furious. He grabbed Jackson/kanima and threw him into the wall. Stephanie regained consciousness and lunged towards the kanima, picking it up and kicking it into the ceiling, but the kanima grabbed her and threw her over the desk, then grabbed Derek and threw him into the wall. The kanima then crawled onto the cell bars where Scott's mom was and hissed at her, but didn't notice Scott show up behind it. Scott growled, grabbed it, and threw it away from his mother.

"Scott, Scott are you alright? Scott?"She asked.

Slowly, Scott turned to face his mother, afraid to see her reaction. She finally knew the truth. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Derek already ran out after the kanima. Scott's mom back away from her son, not knowing what to say now. Scott looked away, and ran out the room.

As Scott returned to normal, he bumped into Gerard, who told him to leave Jackson and Matt to him. Scott agreed and ran out, not noticing Derek and Stephanie listening in from the wall.

Outside, Matt continued to run, throwing the gun he used under a cop car, and running into the forest to cross a bridge. Gerard somehow managed to kick Matt of the bridge, roll him near a lake, and drown him. Matt was having his last flashbacks of the pool party where he first drowned. He couldn't believe it was happening again.

As soon as Matt died, Gerard noticed the kanima hiding in the water.

"You can swim now huh? You have nothing to be afraid of now….especially me."Gerard said while taking off his gloves to create the bond between him and the kanima.

Little did he know, Peter hale was there, and he was watching the whole thing. Or maybe, that was a part of Gerard's plan all along….

**A/N Okay, again! Props to Crystal Reed! She really is getting the edgy vibe back! But trying the kill the kanima, when your only human and your werewolf boyfriend can't even do it? Kind of stupid in my opinion, but I gotta give props to her bravery. Anywho! Chapter 4 is coming soon! Until then... read and review! (Hey! I finally noticed that "soon" and "review" kinda rhyme! Lol funny...)**


	4. My Life has twists and turns

**A/N Here is one chapter I like to call "Stephanie's self Moment" chapters. These chapters are needed because since I can't wait for the new episode, I need to write these ALOT! And these chapters need reviews so I can see what people are thinking of my story. But enough talking, just read!**

**Chapter 4:**

After hearing about Scott's confrontation with Allison, and hearing how Matt held Scott, Stiles, Mr. Stillinski, and Mrs. Mccall hostage, I decided to take a mental day off. That meant a day with Scott, Stiles, Derek... and just a day to myself, to recollect my thoughts, and to make sure I wasn't going insane. My birthday was coming up, and it would be a yet another unusual one. Ever since this whole transformation of my life, I've distanced myself from my old friend. Not like I regret doing that of course.

I got out of my bed and switched my clothes for leggings and one of my dads' big tshirts I kept with me all these years. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, removed my necklace, and put socks on. Once done with all of that, I locked my bedroom door, opened all my windows, letting the breeze flow into the room and the sun shine brightly as well. I walked to the middle of my room and stood on my white rug, looking around my room, making sure everything was just right before I started.

Confident that I didn't forget anything, I sat down on my rug, crossed my legs, closed my eyes, and sat there. I started to reflect on my life.

_It was a spring day, the flowers blooming and the birds are singing. I'm swinging on the new swing set daddy got me in the backyard, wearing my little pink flower dress and my hair in a ponytail. My mommy and daddy are sitting on the bench watching me._

_"Daddy! Watch me swing! Am I doing good Daddy?"_

_"You're doing great sweetie! Keep going!"_

_I continued to swing on the swing set, swinging to get higher and higher, trying to reach for the clouds. I kept giggling and swinging higher and higher._

_"Be careful sweetie!"My mommy shouted after me, "Do you really think she should be swinging so high, hun?"_

_"She's perfect safe. She's tough and she's seems to like it. Don't worry."My dad reassured her._

__I squinted my eyes as more memories started to flow in my mind

_"Happy sweet 16 Stephanie!"The crowd shouted and cheered._

_I looked around the huge ballroom and smiled, it was everything I wanted. I was wearing my dream dress, my friends are holding my cake waiting for me to blow out the candles, and my parents we're taking pictures, while the rest of the party guests we're cheering for me._

_I closed my eyes and blew out the candles..._

I snapped my eyes open and felt a tear fall against my cheek.

"Didn't know you we're such a crier."

I looked towards my window to see Isaac there sitting on my window sill. "What are you doing here?"

"In the neighborhood and saw you're window open. Thought I'd stop by. Want to talk about anything?"

"Not really. Today was supposed to be my mental day off."

"Oh was that today? I forgot."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he smirked while walking towards my bean bag chair and collapsing in it. "Oh well I didn't mean to intrude. You can continue with your weird meditation if you want. You won't even know I'm here."

"I kinda will because I can sense you?"I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Since I'm here, what can I do for you?"

I thought about saying 'you can leave' but that would've been harsh, and all he was doing was being a good friend, so I sighed in defeat. "Can you run and get me a latte?"

"Sure. Same chocolate one right?" I nodded, then he nodded and darted out the window.

"Good, that should buy me some alone time." I whispered as I closed my eyes yet again.

_It was late at night, I was returning home from a walk. I was walking down a dark alley, cautious of my surroundings. It wasn't good to be late out at this time of night, but I had to get home. _

_Suddenly, I faintly saw a figure brush past me quickly. And then, I felt a sharp, searing pain in my side. I stumbled into the alley and collapsed near some old boxes, in too much pain to get up. My eyes closed slowly, and in my mind, I knew it would be the last time they closed._

_However, I woke up. It felt like hours passed by, but I managed to get up, and trudge my way home, knowing my parent's must be wondering where I was._

__I had a guilty feeling growing in my stomach as I continued to remember horrible memories.

_I was tossing and turning in my bed in pain, my fangs growing, my eyes changing color, my claws piercing through my fingertips. This was all new to me, and the pain was agonizing. I looked out my bedroom window and saw a full moon. Thats when I fully shift for the first time. I howled a bloodthirsty and painful howl, and hopped out my bed._

_I silently pranced around my parents bedroom, trying desperatly to fight my urges to attack them. _

_Suddenly, I heard a responding howl, but it scared me. I lost all control and entered their room, attacking them, not realizing who they were. I then saw two more werewolves rush inside, one run towards my now dead parents, and the other forcefully drag me out the room. The one who dragged me out snapped my leg, causing me to howl in utter pain._

_I felt my body return to normal, and the pain started slowly going away. I looked up to see a god like man holding me. However, once I saw him, something inside me clicked. I started remember that he was the werewolf who bit me. He set me down against the wall, and ran out the window. The second werewolf came out and sat in front of me. He shifted back to normal and smiled a heartthrob smile._

_"Hi, Stephanie. I'm Scott Mccall. I think we're going to best of friends. I need you to grab a change of clothes, all your toiletries and meet me outside in ten minutes. Okay? And please don't look inside you're parent's room." He introduced himself._

_I nodded and got up quickly and rushed to my room. Even though he told me not to look, I looked anyway, and saw the bloodbath in the room. I saw my parent's bodies ripped apart like party and gasped. I couldn't breathe, the room started spinning. I couldn't believe I did that. I wanted to run away, and forget it all. But little did I know it was only the beginning for me._

I opened my eyes and sighed. "No more mental day offs for a while."

I suddenly heard Isaac hopped back in through my window. "Here you go."

I smiled and took it, and watched him make his way back to the bean bag chair. "So, done meditating or whatever you call it?"

I started laughing a little, then nodded. 'Trust me, I don't think I'm doing that for a long time."

"Good, now stay right there. I'm trying something." He got up off the chair and squatted in front of me. I felt him grab my temples and rub them. I unconsciously closed my eyes, actually surprised I was relaxing.

I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine. He started leaning in, but I stayed still, scared to react. "Isaac, no." I turned away, as he stood up and cleared his throat."Um, I gotta go." He darted out of the window

I sat there, exhaling the air I didnt realize I was holding. What the hell is going on in my life? I stood up, ran towards my bed, collapsed onto it, and screamed into my pillow. My mental day off was all a waste...

**A/N Woah! Connection? Tell me what you think? Chapter 5 is coming soon, until then... Read and Review!**


	5. Accusations are a bitch aren't they?

**A/N AHHH! Was anyone as surprised and heartbroken as I was for Jackson and Stiles?! Jackson cutting himself, and Stiles being Kidnapped?! Woo... ANYWHO! This is still Stephanie Moment's Chapter. The next chapter will be both Episode 11 and 12 so you guys will have to wait a good while because school is starting back for me. BOOO HOO! Okay! Let's read!**

**Chapter 5**

After what happened between me and Isaac, I've decided to jump back in to the crazy life I live. No more mental day offs, because they end badly. I jumped into my car and drove to the Hideout to meet up with everyone except Allison of course. If your wondering about Moon, well, let's just say her and Stiles relationship is on a "break" so to speak.

I walked inside to see Boyd trying to take Derek off of Isaac and Erica running to see if Isaac is alright. I rushed over to Isaac's side and felt his head which was bleeding from impact. I looked at the wall and saw blood dripping slowly, then turned to Derek.

"What the heck?!"

"Why do I smell you on him!"He snapped at me.

"He came over my house and asked if I was okay!"

"That's definitely not all that happened Stephanie so don't hide anything from me. He told me what happened."

"Woah, woah, woah what happened?"Erica asked trying to break up the arguement.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Isaac kissed my girlfriend!"Derek snapped.

"Get your damn facts straight, _**baby..**_! He _tried_ to kiss me, big difference!"I hissed back at him.

"Dude! Really?"Boyd asked shocked, which recieved a nod from me.

"Point is, he was trying to."Derek concluded.

"And you obviously think I would do something so stupid as in let him do it because I'm a selfish bitch and whore who can't be trusted right?"I asked saracastically.

"Steph, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, that's never what you mean, Derek. First of all, I don't like him like that. Second of all, it hurts that you would think, after everything we've been through, I would do something like that. And lastly, I wouldn't even let him do something like that because I knew you would not stop until you killed him!"I shouted, and then I ran out the hideout.

"Steph wait-"Derek called out to me but was cut off by Erica.

"Derek, sometimes you're a jackass to all of us. But we thought the one person you wouldn't be a jackass to is your own girlfriend. I guess once a jackass always a jackass."Erica shook her head, then ran after me

Derek stood there shocked as he watched Boyd carry Isaac and run out towards the vet's place.

I ran inside my car. curled up into a ball, and softly cried. Well, until Erica came inside the car next to me with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't need you to talk to me into apologizing for what I said."I mumbled.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm on your side with this one."

"And why do you always give me this smile of sympathy? I don't need that either."

"Eh, bad habit I have. I leave then."She got up and opened the door.

I hesitated to speak as I watched her slowly but purposefully exit the car, waiting for me to say something. I sighed and mumbled;

"Why do I even stay with him? All he's ever done is make me cry like a little girl."

"Because you love him, mating or non mating. It was bound to happen sooner or later so man up."

I turned to her with a stone face.

"I'll admit, when I first turned into a werewolf, I liked him but I didn't want to admit it. Then, you came into the picture, and boom! My feelings were gone. I will say thank you for that. But you make him happy, and he obviously makes you happy. Yes, he says things he doesn't mean when he's upset, like just now, but get used to it. And you stay with him because when your away from the one you love, no matter how hard you try, it will feel like a drug addict on rehab, but ten times worse. I believe you when you say nothing happened between you and Isaac, and so does Boyd. Derek is hardheaded and confident so much, he's stubborn. And if a guy makes you cry of joy or sadness, make sure its mostly joy. Does he make you cry mostly of joy?"

I nodded slowly, wanting her to continue.

"Okay good. I'm not saying that you crying of joy and you crying of sadness won't be close, but if a guy you 'love' makes you cry mostly of joy, he's a keeper, that's for sure."

"Since when are you doctor Phil?"I teased

"Since the one who had the job before got into boyfriend troubles."She smirked.

I suddenly gave her a hug, noticing she was caught off gaurd. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She looked out the window. "Speaking of the stubborn wolf..."

I sat up and looked in her direction to see Derek walking towards the passenger door. First, he knocked on the window, but then realizing I wasn't opening the door, he sighed on the window.

"Steph, can we talk?"

"I don't know, do you want to actually talk, or accuse and beat up Isaac some more?" I looked at Erica who gave me a 'Stop that' look and sighed, then opened the door.

Erica smiled a small smile at me, a frown at Derek, then stepped out of the car and ran towards the hideout. Derek sat down and closed the door.

"You want to talk?"I asked looking out my driver window.

"Yes, but can you look at me?"

I turned to face him and gave him a saracastic smile. "Happy now?"

"No."He grabbed my face and kissed me slowly and softly. If I wasn't so mad, I would enjoy it, but I pushed him off.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk, not kiss until I kiss you."

"Fair enough. I want to apologize."

"Oh I think you should do more than just 'apologize" I put air quotes around 'apologize'

"I tried to but you pushed me off."

"Derek, apologizing isn't just kissing me and thinking it will all be better!"

He looked away towards his window and I followed him. We sat in awkward silence, which honestly, I didn't really care.

"Can you explain how everything happened between you and Isaac?"

"Finally! You ask for both sides of the story. I was meditating, he came and offered assistance, I said get a latte, he came back and I was done, he said he wanted to try something, he starting massaging my forehead, and then I open my eyes to see him leaning, and I told him no, and then he left in a hurry. Done."I summarized

"Same thing he said.."

"Oh jeez, really Der? You think he would lie to _you_ of all people?"I scoffed in annoyance.

I suddenly found him smirking as he was looking down.

"What the hell are you smirking for?"

"Because even when you try so hard to be mad, you still call me by my nickname."

I looked away, trying to stop the heat rising to my cheeks. Then, I punched him in the face and laughed. "I am mad, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"Love you too, and I'm really sorry."

"Oh my gosh, the great big and bad wolf Derek apologize to a simple girl like me."I teased

"First of all, you wanted me to apologize and I hate seeing you upset. Secondly, I am still the great big bad wolf Derek, If I do say so myself. And lastly, you are definitely NOT simple. Everyone knows that."He smiled.

"Whatever, you love me anyway."I smiled back as I pulled him into a well deserved kiss.

**A/N Aww! I'm a sucker for happy endings, you all should know that by now. Chapter 6 is coming soon, until then read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The End of a new life

**A/N Don't kill me please! I love you all! I'm soooooooo sorry but I decided to end this story! Since Teen wolf is over for the season, I started to lose interest. But don't worry! I'm starting another teen wolf fanfic! But this time, I'm using my real name, Tiffany. Cute huh? Anyways, enjoy this extra long chapter as a goodbye and see ya soon! Btw, school started already for me, and it's hard for me to update since my laptop crashed on me, so please find a way to forgive me! I love you and see ya soon! ;)**

**Chapter 6:**

Dear Diary,

Wow, I can't believe I actually had one of these and I never used it. Boy, this would've came in handy for the past years. Lets recap my life shall we.

My name is Stephanie Williams. I was a normal teenage girl, until that one tragic night that changed my life to now. I was walking home, and then it happened. I was attacked, by what I do not know. I passed out for what felt like hours, but when I woke up and reached home, it was only a few minutes. Thinking nothing was wrong, I changed and headed for bed, wanting a "peaceful" sleep. Ha, did that happen? I don't think so.

I tossed and turned all night, feeling my stomach hurt like hell, my teeth and gums were sore, a major migrane, my fingers were numb, and I was super hot, like I was having a fever. Wow, that's a lot of symptoms for someone to have at once. My eyes shot open and everything was a reddish color. I looked over towards my bedroom window and saw a full moon out. Feeling a lot better oddly, I sat up and crawled to my parents door. I never did question why I was crawling, it felt so natural. Something inside of me told me to open the door, but I tried to resist. It didn't work...

I ripped the door off its hinges, not surprised at the sudden strength I had, and lunged towards my parents. I slashed both of their throats, watching their blood drip off my claws, and continued slashing and clawing them. Clawing their chests, face, arms, and legs. I wanted to stop, but I felt like I was on some psychotic rampage, and continued anyway. Until, _they_ arrived..

The tall, muscular one grabbed me and pulled me out of the room, with me thrashing and trying to escape its death grip, while the smaller and less muscular one placed the broken door back, blocking my site from the blood bath. The tall, muscular one grabbed my face and looked deep into my eyes, as if to send me a mental image. Suddenly, that figure became familiar. He was the one that attacked me! Before I could say anything, he ran off in a blur.

I leaned against the wall with shock, trying to connect all the pieces, until the other figure came out and introduced himself.

"Hi Stephanie. I'm Scott, and I think we're gonna be the best of friends. Please grab all your belongings and meet me outside, and please don't look inside your parents room okay?"

I nodded and followed his command. Well, most of it. I walked passed my parents room and looked, noticing all the blood I left. I shook my head, trying to forget, hoping it was all a dream...

A few months later...

I've became best friends with Scott, Allison, and Stiles, learned how to control my powers, and thought everything was almost normal again. My mistake..

Derek claimed that he made me his mate, but I didn't believe him. I avoided him, and I had Scott to protect me. In my opinion, Derek was like my supernatural stalker. From leaving me a note in my chemistry class on the board, to sending my mind messages. This guy was beyond creepy! In my mind, I hated every living piece of him. I wanted nothing to do with the bastard who ruined my life. But in my heart, I loved him. I needed him. He turned me on. I wanted to be with him. But I'm Stephanie, so not everything is a piece of cake in my world.

He kidnapped me and held me prisoner for four days, until one of his servants or pack members named Isaac let me escape. Well, almost escape. I reached home, and not even five minutes later Derek was at my doorstep with his pack and a beaten up Isaac. I felt horrible..

Fast forward a bit, I accepted the fact that Derek and I are mates. I was going to tell him, but he came to me saying something about Alphas not allowed to be together. For those who don't understand, that means when Derek bit me, I was already a werewolf, but he sped up the process, making me an Alpha.

That also explains my mystery eyes, which were a different color than the normal Omegas, Betas, or Alphas. Me, being my dumbass of a self, decided the only way to get through all the pain was to kill myself. However, Derek showed up again and stopped me. We've been together ever since.

Two years later...

After have amazing sex with Derek for two years, being a college student, and still hanging out with the rest of the crew, two new people arrived into our lives. Moon, and her cousin Zayn. Let's start of with Moon.

I met Moon at school talking to Allison. We got off on the wrong start because she wanted Derek for herself, but I wouldn't let her because I hated him in my mind, but loved him in my heart. This was before we got together by the way. She then started dating Stiles, which I was happy about because Stiles needed somebody.

I constantly had these nightmares about being tortured and bleeding, but I ignored them. That was a bad idea on my part.

Anyway, then Zayn came into the picture. We met at a cafe when Allison and I were hanging out. He randomly came to our table and slid me a note saying "He always gets what he wants."

I threw the note away and went to the Hideout and spent the night with the pack, sleeping in Derek's lap. Next morning, after fixing Stiles and Moon's arguement, I started to drive to Derek's house to be alone. Thats when Zayn crashed into me, clawed my stomach, and kidnapped me. He tied me and tortured me constantly, electocuting me for the hell of it. Until Derek, Scott, and Isaac came and saved me, killing Zayn in the process.

Another year later...

Everything seems normal now. What a lie!

Fighting the Kanima, who was controlled by Matt, a crazy kid out for revenge for the Beacon Hills swim team and coach because he drowned and they didnt help him, but he died by Gerard, Allison's Grandfather.

During a rave, it was a hell party. Derek and Boyd fought Chris Argent and hunters, while Allison danced with Matt, while Scott, Isaac, Erica, and I planned to take Jackson down. It was awkward for me letting Jackson grind and kiss my neck, but it was part of the plan so I allowed it. Until, when Isaac tried to neutralize him, he caught on, slash us with his venom claws, and headed for his next prey. Isaac however was able to get up and stick the syringe into Jackson vein in his neck. This is when Allison's mother tried to kill Scott, but Derek came and bit her in the process.

Then, Lydia came back to life and had her big party. That I still can't wrap my head around but my life is already complicating enough. Anyway, while we were at her party, somehow she managed to sneak away and drug my boyfriend and use the blue moon to bring back Peter Hale, Derek's uncle.

Then, Scott and his mother, and Stiles and his dad, were held hostage in the Sheriff's office. When Derek and I headed to them, we were attacked by the Kanima. Then, Allison and her father and grandfather showed up. In the end, Peter noticed Gerard drown Matt outside the station.

From then, Scott found out that Gerard controlled the kanima after both of them showed up in Scott's room, strangling his mother. And ever since then, it's been war. Allison distanced herself from the group, especially Scott and I. Ever since her mother died, and she found out what "really" happened, she couldn't get past it. And I don't blame her, but I stuck to my boyfriend through it all.

Then, there was the lacrosse game. Gerard threatened Scott by saying that in the last 30 seconds of the game, someone was going to die. However, as the lights went out on the field, we heard screams. Jackson took his own life. But, while everyone was focus on Jackson, noticed Stiles was missing.

Which brings me back to last week. Stiles was found with a bruise on his cheek, apparently from Gerard. He said Gerard kidnapped him and threw him into the basement of the Argent house, also where Erica and Boyd were being electrocuted after being hunted down by Allison, who almost killed them if it wasn't for her father breaking her bow.

Peter and Derek and I were researching more about the kanima, but found something that didnt help us. It scared us. The kanima was in its beta form. The Alpha form had wings.

That's when we got the call from Scott saying Jackson was covered in a cocoon made by his venom. Derek told him to meet up at a warehouse, and that's when the fun _really_ begins..

To sum it all up, all Gerard wanted was Derek to bite him so he could live for a longer time since he was dying from cancer. However, when Derek was forced to bite him by Scott, black tar dripped instead of blood, which was a sign of mountain ash. He collapsed on the floor, but didn't die.  
"Kill them! Kill...them... all!"Was his last words before he disappeared.

Lydia and Stiles came to through the wall, hitting Jackson/kanima. Lydia ran out and showed Jackson some key, which suprisingly made him come back to himself. Thats when Peter and Derek clawed in him the stomach, and he "died", so to speak.

However, a miracle happened. The werewolf process Jackson recieved so long ago finally completed, and he began a werewolf. Lydia got back together with him.

Wow, my life is full of shit! Whoever reads this must lose their mind. I don't blame them. I wrote this and I'm losing my mind just re-reading it. Well diary old pal, it's time for the last page.

My name... is Stephanie Williams...

I closed the book, looked over on my side to see Derek sleeping and snoring, smiled, and opened the book one last time.

"Oh yeah." I whispered.

-Let's not forget, I'm engaged to the most wonderful man, Derek Hale.

My name... Is Stephanie _Hale..._

__**A/N Until next time my lovely readers, don't forget to go to my profile and see how Stephanie and Moon looked! And answer my poll! Read and review! And follow too! :)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7: WATTPAD NEWS!

Hello all my lovely followers and followettes (if thats even a word...)

i have a watt pad account! and I'm writing a new story! And! I want you all to check it out!

PLEASE READ "The Love Bitten Fate"!

If you need a shortcut to the site, here it is!:

user/Wolfprincess529

and if that came out totally horrible here it is again

(slash) user (slash) wolfprincess529

please read and comment, and if you have an account on that site, fan me!

Loves you all! And get ready for a new Teen wolf story coming out on here soon! Thats all the heads up!


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY IF U HAVENT NOTICED! IM WRITING A PART FOUR! ITS CALLED "Dark Flames" CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
